Groundbreaker’s Journal
Dear war journal, In Japan they have something called vegetarian boys. It means men who aren’t manly. I guess it’s bad over there for a girl to get what she wants. Opposite of a vegetarian boy is a carnivore girl. Jake is able to turn into any animal but I think he is a grazer. We had finished up a mission, hung out at the base because half the team are a bunch of idiots who can’t hang out in public. I was grabbing some snacks and was wearing that telepathic thingy. I thought that he should ask me out already because let’s be honest, I like him. There’s nothing obviously wrong about him except he’s a dude who hangs out with his grandma, and apparently that means he is NORMAL. Anyway he asked me out and I said yes and we cast, but that asshole dragon monster kid has a fever and we have to go to the mystic realm. Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if my dad was a major and I think it would be even dumber and he would be somehow more insufferable. Maybe I would have a cool cape though. So I end up kissing him, because of course I am a BBQ pitmaster compared to all the other girls on this team. It’s going to be hilarious going to the dance next week and see that no one else has a date. Maybe the aliens will go together? Anyway the mystic room is weird and the Shaper were spying on us. I guess I should go back a bit and talk about Amber, who is pretty cool. She is the second Red-- person on our team. She doesn’t know the other one? Anyway she’s really into manga and shit. I could pull off a sailor outfit or whatever. She’s a decent person which puts her above a great majority of the team. Back to ‘Mystic Realm’. The dragon boy goes into the bath naked because of course he does. If Jake brought me to the MR just to get me naked in a hot tub, he’s a lot more macho than I thought. I’m not sure how I feel about that but it doesn’t much matter because when I turned around there was a giant white tiger, hence the title of this journal entry. I summoned a magic bow, shot an arrow at it and freed my beau. Get it? Mystical nonsense works if you believe in it hard enough. I guess that’s like dating or something? Anyway I kick the things ass, the others help, and Jake ends up kissing me back. He’s moved at least one step up the stud meter. Then his grandma says I have childbearing hips and I’m like, dude, did you tell everyone that the spirit realm was your nude beach? The fuck dude? But then again, what other people can I date you can turn into a Labradoodle when I’ve flunked a quiz? Back at the ranch, I’m chilling out, reading Sailor Moon, and dragon boy comes in to yell at me. Mr. uncontrollable strength and rage issues thinks I’m mistreating my boyfriend for telling him not to turn into a giant tiger monster, and that his grandma is creepy as hell. I get him to shut his mouth and Jake stands up for me. 2 steps on the meter. I like kissing boys too. hm My dad said we weren’t allowed to have pets in the house. Dance next week gonna be crazzzz. -Rawsh Category:Journals Category:Groundbreaker